It is believed, by observation, that household pets, namely dogs and cats, have a preference for drinking running water. This is possibly due to some instinctual understanding that running water is more likely to be fresher and cleaner than standing water and, thus, potable. As a consequence, pet watering systems have been developed which provide for the circulation of water in a free-falling stream. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,437 and 5,799,609, as well as the “Discussion of Prior Art” contained therein, which describes a variety of different types of pet watering systems.
By way of the present invention, an improved pet watering system is provided that is simple to use, less likely to result in spillage, is adaptable to permit the volume of water associated with the system to be varied (thus accommodating differing needs of pets of various sizes and the duration of time over which the pet owner may be away), and aerates the water circulated therethrough.